Her Savior- redone
by gurl3677
Summary: They made a promise. A promise of protection but she tests them over and over again. Can they convince her they mean her no harm? Can they calm her hate for them? Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So I took this down because I didn't like it. I am gutting it and redoing it. So I hope you guys like it*_

When Nickolas Jeffers died, he made his two best friends, Connor and Murphy MacManus, promised to look after his younger sister. Concezio Yakavetta had promised to kidnap and rape her before he killed her. Concezio had tricked the Saints and Nickolas. He had tied them up then made his promise to Nick before he shot him in the stomach. Then he walked out of the room so the Saints could watch their friend die.

Connor had rocked his chair, tipping it over. The old wooden chair broke when he impacted the floor. He was able to get loose almost right away. He jumped up and untied his brother then they surrounded their friend. Nick made them promise to care for his sister, Lyric. When he died they place pennies on his eyes and said their family prayer. They had just finished up the prayer when their dad burst through the door. Concezio had disappeared but they knew he would keep his promise. So that was why, for two months, Murphy found himself hiding in the brushes, watching Lyric as she washed the dishes or roamed around her house in a daze.

The day after Nick's death Dolly and Duffy had helped Connor and Murphy put on disguises so they could walk with Lyric as she IDed her brother's body. They had called Dolly after they left the warehouse to report Nick's death but his next of kin still had to ID him. Neither brother had ever seen Lyric outside of a picture of her. Nick had told them she had no idea he had been helping the brothers.

The MacManus brothers were walking behind her down the long, cold hallway of the country corner's office. She was younger than Nick by two years so that put her at twenty-six. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Her hair was dark brown with two blond streaks on either side of her head. She was holding onto her arms tightly as they were crossed over her chest. She thought Connor and Murphy were cops like Dolly and Duffy.

When they reached the viewing window, the body was laying in front of her, covered by a long, white sheet. She swallowed hard but raised her head. Dolly asked her if she was ready to see it and she nodded. He nodded towards the Corner who pulled the sheet down to her brother's shoulders. Lyric paled, covered her mouth and turned around quickly. She was squeezing her eyes shut. Silent tears started making their way own her cheeks.

" Is that him?" Dolly asked softly. She nodded while her shoulders shook. Murphy's jaw clutched as he watched her. His hands went into two tight fists. Connor took slow deep breaths to control himself. He tried hard to not look at the small girl. Their friend's death was weighing hard on them.

" They found him with pennies on his eyes?" She asked when she found her voice. She opened her eyes as she struggled to control her breathing.

" Yes." Dolly said. She dropped her hand from her mouth and nodded. Her pretty face was frowning and her eyebrows were knitted together in her fast growing anger.

" I know what that means. He was killed by the Saints." Both Connor and Murphy glanced at each other, they hadn't been expecting that. Her face hardened up, right in front of them. " Why would they do that to him? I thought they protected the innocents. Nick was as innocent as they come." Dolly nodded again to the Corner who covered Nick and wheeled him away. He moved to Lyric's side to look at her.

" We don't believe they had anything to do with your brother's death." He said gently. She was still frowning when she looked at him.

" Of course they killed him." She spit out. " The pennies are their calling card, everyone knows that." She shook her head and looked straight ahead of her, not even seeing the fake cops. " I fucking hate them. If I ever find them, I will kill them myself." She snapped before she walked away.

BDSBDSBDS

" How the hell are we supposed to take care of her if she wants to kill us?" Connor asked as he leaned against the counter in the small apartment the brothers and their dad were hiding in. He shifted his weight to his right side as Murphy pulled out two beers from the fridge.

" Aye. She hates us." Murphy commented. He twisted off one cap and handed it to his brother then twisted off his own cap. He came to stand beside Conner. Both boys looked their dad.

" You will watch her from afar while we wait to see if anyone comes for her. If need be, we will go in nd remove her from her home. We will have to try and explain things to her. If anyone can make her see that we are trying to help, it would be the two of you." Duce said calmly.

" I think she'd rather slit our throats." Connor said.

" You should have see her face, Da." Murphy said. Connor nodded, bring his beer to his lips.

" Imagine, if you can, how you would feel if someone killed one of you two. How would you feel?" Duce said. The brothers looked at each other and frowned. Neither could even entertain the idea of one of them being killed. They looked at their dad with matching frowns.

" I'd fucking kill them." Connor said.

" Aye, shot out their knees then beat them to death." Murphy confirmed.

" Then my advice to you two when you finally introduce yourselves to her, watch your knees." Duce said.

BDSBDSBDS

The first night they went on watch was the night of Nick's funeral. Connor took first watch. He stayed in the shadows of the night, standing close to some of the trees that lined her house and watched as she moved around her house. She came home from the funeral and stripped down. Connor, being an honorable man, looked to the ground. He moved around the house and waited under the bathroom window as she took a bath. He listened as her sobs came through the open window.

The next night, Murphy followed her to work, in disguises. He sat in the back of the bar. She tried hard to hold it together as she delivered drinks. She was struggling while she wiped down her tables. She disappeared to the bar, returning a short time later with her eyes red rimmed. It was painful. A few hours into her shift, her boss hugged her tight and sent her on her way. Murphy closed out his tab and quickly left. He kept a respectable distance from her as he followed her to her house.

Every night for the first two weeks were the same. They took turns following her to work and back home again. She cried all the time. She cried while she watched TV, she cried while she did dishes and she cried on the way to work. Friends had stopped by during the day and that seemed to help her but at night, she was alone and a mess.

By the third week, everything was making her mad. She would throw things around her house. Clothes, pillows, picture frames. She brought plates or glasses, whatever she could get her small hands on. By the end of that week, Connor needed to take a break. Her grief and anger were almost overwhelming him. He had to step back. He had loved Nick like a brother. So Murphy took over her care.

He had too. It was more than just the promise to his dying friend that kept him coming back to her. She was alone, completely alone. Their parents had died when the siblings were in their teens and they had no aunts or grandparents. Friends had started to pull back from her, unable to help her or see her fall apart. Murphy just couldn't leave her alone.

After a month, he did something they had promised they won't do. He reached out to her silently, twice. She loved the band, 30 Seconds to Mars. She listened to them with her kitchen window open while she did dishes. One night the CD started to skip and he heard her make the comment that it was scratched. Her emotions were so raw and her CD breaking made her start to cry. She had covered her face, resting her elbows on the sink counter as the tears poured out of her and the sobs over took her. When she covered, she had broke the CD into pieces and went to bed, dishes and water still in the sink. The next day Murphy had bought her the CD and left it in her mailbox. When Lyric pulled it out later that night, she looked around in surprise. He hadn't left a note, just the CD. She had turned it on and listen to it for a week straight.

The second time, she had been doing dishes again. She had broken a glass but instead of throwing it away. She held it in her hand and stared at the piece. Quietly Murphy begged her to put it down. Her fingertips moved to her wrist. She brushed against the delicate flesh. Murphy shook his head, feeling torn. Should he rush in and stop her? Should he call someone?

Before he could blink, she slashed across her right wrist. She transferred the now bloody glass to her right hand and slashed against her left wrist. The pain was sharp and hit her right away. Lyric started to cry. She dropped the glass and sank to her knees. Her blood poured out of her in a heavy, fast pace. She fell backwards, landing on her back. She covered her face with her hands as the blood started to cover her cheeks.

Sleep. She just needed to sleep. Her sobs slowed. Her eyes closed. Yeah, she just needed some sleep. She moaned as darkness dimmed around her. In the background, she thought she heard her door bang open and someone with a soft irish accent calling out for her. But that couldn't be right. She didn't know anyone with an irish accent.

In her pre-death haze, she thought two strong hands grabbed her hands and pulled them down from her face. She opened her eyes then shut them again. Was that a dark haired man, sitting beside her? Was he talking on the phone as he grabbed her towel off the counter? She tried to speak to him. She tried to ask him who he was but nothing would come out.

" Ah, Lass, stay with me, please." She thought she heard him beg. Pressure was applied to both her wrists.

" Let me go." She begged in a whisper.

" I can't, Lass. I can't do that. Stay with me. I called for help." The voice said.

" I don't want help." She whispered. She felt her head lopped to the right side.

" No, don't do that." The voice ordered. " Open your eyes, Lyric. Now!"

" How do you know my name?" She barely got out.

" Open your eyes and I will tell you." The voice said. Was that sirens she heard in the background? She sighed and tried to open her eyes. All she could manage was tiny slits. " That's right, Lass. Open those eyes."

The most beautiful man she had ever seen was staring down at her, leaning over and blocking out the light. His eyes were the most amazing blue. His features were strong and beautiful. His hair was a mess with some of the dark strands hanging over his eyebrows like he hadn't had a hair cut in months. His facial hair was scruff with the goatee in badly need of a trim. She closed her eyes and smiled.

" Are you my angel?" She whispered.

" No. I'm your Saint, sent straight from the heavens but if you ask my ma, she might say I was sent from hell." He said.

" No, not hell." She whispered.

" Lyric, the EMT's are almost here. I have to leave. Please don't die. Can you promise you will fight? Can you promise me you won't do this again?" He asked.

" No." She whispered. Her saint cursed, making her smile again. " What kind of saint curses?" She asked as his warm hands left her, taking his smokey, spicey scent with him.

For three days she was kept in the hospital. It was mandatory for anyone who tried to commit suicide. Dolly checked on her every day but she refused to talk about anything. She didn't mention her saint but she didn't have too. He knew about it already, knew that Murphy had called 911 and stopped her bleeding. He knew that Murphy had stayed with her until the EMT's pulled into her driveway, knew that the darker brother had saved her life with the pressure of his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

When she came out of the hospital, some of her friends stayed with her. She looked paler and sadder than ever. Murphy's heart ached for her. He couldn't get the image of her bleeding out, out of his head. He could almost still feel her warm leaking out of her body. He watched her, even though she wasn't alone. She would not try and kill herself again, not if he could help it.

At the end of her first week home, Murphy noticed some men creeping around her place. He had talked to Greenly, Dolly, and Duffy and the decision was made to move her, to make her disappear until they could find Concezio. They knew if they told her about the Saints, she'd never go so they decided to stage a kidnapping. They were going to chloroform her, sneak her and some of her stuff out, and whisk her away to a cabin deep in the woods. The public would think she had been kidnapped and in turn, so would Concezio. They would keep her there until they could locate the man and kill him.

On the night they decided to do it, Connor and Murphy broke quietly into her house. They crept through her place. They knew where her bedroom was, even in the dark. Her bedroom door was open so carefully, they walked in. Lyric was laying on her back with her IPod resting on her stomach. She had little ear buds in and was sleeping quietly. Her head was turned so she was facing the right side of her room. She had the blankets pushed down to her waist. Her left hand was on her pillow by her head while her right hand was resting by her IPod. She was wearing on her brother's old shirts. For a moment, Murphy's eyes zoned in on her wrists, the puckered scars that gave evidence of her failed attempt to end her life.

The brothers moved to each side of her bed. They stared down at her as Connor poured the chloroform into a rag. They glanced at each other. Murphy nodded and Connor took a deep breath. A second later, he reached down and pressed the cloth against her nose and mouth. Lyric's eyes flew open as she started to struggle right away. Her small hands came up to grab Connor's wrists. Murphy yanked her ear bubs out then took a hold of her hands as she kicked her legs.

" We are here to help!" He said quickly. He pulled them away from Connor and pinned them to the bed as he leaned over her body.

" We were friends with your brother!" Connor said. " Stop holding your breath!" She was struggling against Murphy as he held her down. Suddenly she started to scream through the cloth. It only took a few few seconds before her eyes rolled back and she went completely limp, her struggles coming to a end. Connor looked up at his brother. " Think she's out?"

" Aye." Murphy said. They looked down at her face for a few seconds before Conner slowly took his hand away from her. Both boys were tense as they stared down at her still form.

" Well, that worked a treat." Connor said.

" Aye, it did." Murphy agreed softly.

" Let's get her packed up. Dolly said she will be passed out for the next few hours but we have a three hour drive ahead of us. Hate to have her woke up on the drive." Connor said.

Her bags were found quickly and Connor moved into her bathroom. He packed up everything he found, including tampons. He wasn't sure what she'd need so he took everything out of her shower and drawers. Murphy was going through her dresser, throwing clothes into bags. He tried hard to not look too carefully at her bras and panties when he grabbed them. He saw the CD he had bought her was on top of her dresser so he packed it too. He grabbed pictures she had framed because a lot of them were of her and Nick.

" You ready?" Connor asked when he came back into her room.

" I think so." Murphy said.

" Should I bring her pillow and blankets?" Connor said as they stared down at her.

" Aye, might make her feel better." Murphy said.

" You pick her up and carry her to the car. I'll get her shit." He said.

Murphy slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her neck. As carefully as he could, he picked Lyric up off her bed. She was completely limp in his arms. He had one of her bags on his arm as he moved through the house. Connor was grabbing her pillow and blanket along with her other bags. Murphy gently laid her in the backseat of the SUV Dolly had given them. They threw her bags, blankets, and shoes in the back of the car then slammed the doors shut and climbed in to the front before they sped away. Neither one talking about the scars on her wrists. Euince and Dolly were going to meet them at the cabin to help her to understand what was happening. They were hoping she wasn't going to be too pissed when she came too but they knew the chances of that were slim to none.

Connor was driving but both brothers were stealing looks at her. She was on her right side, covered with another blanket from her house. They expected her to wake at any moment. Both men were tense and nervous. They knew Nick had never told Lyric about his involvement with the Saints. She had a lot to deal with when she came too and the brothers knew about her temper. Nick had told them about how angry she could get and how she acted when she was pissed. They both prayed they were able to get to the cabin and get her inside before she woke up. They didn't want to have to drug her again but were prepared too if they had too.

BDSBDSBDS

Lyric's eyes were heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. She turned over onto her side and snuggled into her blankets before her night flooded back to her. She flipped back to her back quickly as her eyes flew open. She was staring into the eyes of Connor and Murphy as they were leaning over to bed to look down at her. Murphy was on her left and Connor was on her right.

" You okay, Love?" Connor asked. Lyric sat up straight, making both boys jump back. She scrambled to the top of the bed, yanked the blankets up with her.

" Who the hell are you?" She asked quickly. " Where am I?"

" Now don't panic, Love." Connor said quickly. " We are here to help." She frowned as she looked at him.

" You're the Saints, aren't you?" She asked. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other then back at her. Connor grinned but Murphy looked uncertain.

" At your service." Conner said. Lyric's eyes narrowed a second before she launched herself towards him. She took Connor by surprise so she knocked him backwards. Murphy was so stunned he couldn't move for a few seconds.

" You killed my brother! I fucking hate you!" She was screaming as she started to choke Conner. She was straddling his lap with her hands tight around his neck. Connor grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her hands off him.

" Murph!" He managed to yell out before she squeezed him as hard as she could.

Murphy quickly recovered himself. He ran around the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started tugging her to get her off his brother. She was screaming that she was going to kill them, Connor was trying to twist away from her while Murphy was pulling on her. He heard Eunice, Duce, and Dolly starting to run up the stairs. Tugging on her wasn't working since she had a death grip on Connor's throat so Murphy let her go. He whipped his gun out and put it to her head.

" Let him go!" He ordered. Lyric didn't stop screaming or choking his brother until she heard the click of the safety and felt him nudge the gun against the side of her head. The door to the room flew open.

" Murphy!" Dolly yelled out.

" Let go of him." Murphy ordered again. Slowly Lyric's hold on Connor's throat loosened until she wasn't squeezing him at all. Connor started to cough and propped himself up on his elbows. " Get up." To his surprise Lyric turned and looked at Murphy straight on.

" Pull the trigger." She said calmly. Murphy narrowed his eyes.

" What?" He asked.

" You killed my brother, you kidnapped me, I'm here for you to finish off so just do it." She said. She was still sitting on Connor. Her hands had come to rest against his chest.

" We don't want to kill you, Love." Connor said. " We took you to protect you." Lyric closed her eyes and Murphy watched a tear slipped down her cheek.

" Please." She said softly. " Just kill me. I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much." She whispered. Slowly Murphy lowed his gun.

" If I wanted you to die, I wouldn't have saved your life when you tried to slit your wrists." Murphy said. "And If we killed you, we'd break the promise we made to your brother to protect you." He said. Lyric's eyes opened again as she frowned.

" What?" She asked. Eunice came forward and into Lyric's field of vision.

" Darling, why don't we kick the boys out and have a little girl talk." She said gently. Lyric swallowed but didn't take her eyes from Murphy's.

" I don't understand." She said. " You saved me?"

" Aye." Murphy said.

" How did you know I what I had done?" She asked.

" I was watching you, for Nick. I called 911 and stayed with you until the EMT's arrived." Murphy said.

" I thought you were a dream." Lyric almost whispered.

" If you promise not to try and kill either Connor or Murphy, we'd like to explain everything." Dolly said. Duce came forward next.

" Lass, I know this is hard for you to understand," His calming voice started. " but my boys did not kill your brother. He was working with them. The man who killed him is coming after you. We want to protect you from him. My boys promised Nick they would protect you." Her eyes shifted to his face. Tears were making their way down her cheeks but she didn't seem to notice.

" My brother would never kill anyone." She looked back to Murphy. " Why didn't you just let me die on my floor?"

" Nick didn't kill anyone, Darling. He helped them gather information and get into places. He was a good at lock picking and getting the boys weapons but he never actually killed anyone." Eunice said. All eyes were on Lyric. She slipped off Connor's lap and moved to his left side. She was sitting on her knees on the floor as she shook her head.

" You are lying." She said. She started looking from one to the other. " You are all lying. Nick would never do anything like that. The Saints killed my brother. He had pennies on his eyes." Connor nodded.

" Aye, Love, he did but not because we killed him. Concezio killed him. We said our family prayer and placed the pennies on his eyes as a ritual to help him pass to the afterlife." He said. " I promise you, we did nothing to hurt him. We promised him we would protect you."

" I just don't understand." Lyric said.

" Boys, why don't you all go downstairs and make some tea. I will talk with Lyric." Eunice said. Murphy put his hand down to help Connor stand. Lyric's eyes dropped to the floor as she tried to process everything she was hearing.

" Come on, boys." Duce said.

" Should I stay too?" Dolly asked. Eunice shook her pretty head.

" No, I will call if I need you." She said. Slowly the men filed out of the room. Murphy and Connor both glanced back to their best friend's sister who looked small and scare from her spot on the floor. Both brothers sighed and closed the door behind them. " Why don't we sit on the bed? It's got to be more comfortable than sitting on the floor." Lyric closed her eyes but stood up. She swallowed hard again when she looked at Eunice as she sat on the bed.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" Eunice Bloom. I'm an FBI special agent. I have been working with the boys for some time. I knew your brother well." Eunice said.

BDSBDSBDS

" Do you think she will understand what's going on?" Dolly asked. The men were in the kitchen of the cabin. Connor and Murphy were sitting at the table while Duce and Dolly were leaning against one of the cabinets.

" If she is as smart as her brother, she will. She just needs some time." Duce said.

" She sure took you down." Murphy said as he nudged his brother. Connor shook his head as Murphy grinned.

" She surprised me, that's all." He said.

" You were panicking." Murphy said.

" No I wasn't, Dick!" Connor said.

" She was going to choke you out." Murphy continued to bait his brother. Connor punched him in the left arm.

" Shut it!" Connor yelled.

" Boys, that's enough." Duce said. Murphy was still smiling while Connor was frowning and glaring at him. It took an hour before Eunice left the bedroom and joined them in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! *_

" How is she doing?" Dolly asked Eunice when she joined them in the kitchen sometime later. She took the cup he offered to her with a sigh. She brought it to her face and closed her eyes to inhale the scent.

" She's confused, sad, and angry but she's a smart girl. I think she will come around. She needs some time to adjust to everything." Eunice said as she leaned against the counter, opening her eyes again.

" Is there anything we can do to help her?" Duce asked.

" I wish we had something to show her, something to prove to her that Nick was friends with the boys." She said. Murphy sat up straight from his spot at the table.

" I have pictures." He said quickly, making everyone look at him. " We have pictures of Nick with us at the bar."

" Why did you keep those? Gay." Connor said.

" Doc gave them to me. He thought we would want them after Nick was killed, Dick." Murphy spit back.

" Why don't you go and get them? Take them to her." Eunice said.

" Why me?" Murphy asked.

" Because she already tried to kill me. It's your turn." Connor said. Murphy looked to his dad who nodded. Murphy frowned but stood up. He wanted to help her, wanted her to understand things, had watched over her and saved her but he also wanted to live.

BDSBDSBDS

Lyric was laying on her side, not facing the door. She was staring straight ahead, looking out the window and trying to understand everything Eunice had said. She knew Nick had been doing something behind her back for the past year. He went out every night and won't let her come. He won't tell her where he was going or who he was seeing. She had just figured he was dating a married woman. He had dated two married women in the past and acted the same way. He knew Lyric hadn't agree with him so she figured that was why he was being so secretive but she had never guessed it was because he was friends with the Saints. She would have never understand why he was helping them or how he even came in contact with them.

She frowned as she shook her head. She had believed in the work of the Saints. She had felt like someone had to step up because the cops weren't doing it. But that all changed the day she saw her brother's dead body. If they didn't kill him but had gotten him killed for helping them, it was just as bad to her. If they had just left Nick alone, he might still be alive. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She sat up and called out, thinking it was Eunice again. She didn't expect Murphy to come walking in.

" Hello." He said, keeping his voice low. Lyric pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

" What do you want?" She snapped. He frowned but came into the room anyway. He shut the door behind him.

" I have something that make help you to understand. Something that might help you to see that we are telling the truth." He said. He started towards the bed, holding the pictures out in front of him. Lyric narrowed her eyes but reached out to snatch the pictures from him. Slowly Murphy sat down on the edge of the bed.

The first picture was of her dark haired brother sitting at a bar. Connor was on his left and Murphy was on his right. All three were toasting the camera. Murphy had a smoke hanging out of his mouth and their faces were red. The next few pictures had Nick and with either Connor or Murphy in them. A few were of Murphy and Nick had their arms around each other's shoulders, both with smokes and smiles. There were others with Connor bend over a pool table with Nick leaning on a pole stick. Lyric's eyes burned with tears. She shook her head and covered her mouth to try and hold back her sob.

" That bar is called McGinty's." Murphy said as he watched her. She nodded and cleared her throat.

" I know the place." She said softly. She continued to look over the pictures.

" Connor and I met him there one night. We thought he was cool. We drank with him a few times before he started talking about the Saints. One thing led to another and he started helping us out with things." Murphy explained. Lyric closed her eyes as a big tear dripped out of her eye.

" He was all I had left." She said. Murphy could understand her pain. He'd be lost without Connor.

" We only want to help you, to keep you safe." He said softly. Lyric's eyes snapped opened as she looked at him.

" So you kidnapped me." She snapped.

" It wasn't like that." Murphy tried to explain. " If we had come to you, you won't have listened to us. You are in danger, we had to get you out as fast as we could. We promised him we'd keep you safe."

" Why did you save me?" She asked suddenly. The sharpness of her tone was gone and replaced with sadness.

" I had too. I promised Nick I would." Murphy said. " He wouldn't have wanted you to die that way."

" You should have let me die." Lyric said. Murphy shook his head.

" You don't mean that, Lass." Murphy said quietly.

" You can go now. I have heard enough." She snapped when she looked away from him. The sadness was gone.

" Lyric, your brother was our best friend. We loved him like he was one of us." Murphy tried to explain. Lyric closed her eyes and shook her head.

" Please, just stop." She cut him off quickly. Murphy sighed but stopped talking. Lyric opened her eyes and looked at him again. " Look, I just found a lot of shit out at once. I just learned that my brother lived this whole other life that I knew nothing about. I just learned some guy, I don't even know, wants to rape and kill me. I was kidnapped this morning and woke up to the two men I thought killed my brother. It's a lot to take in. I just need some time to myself. I need to take a shower and to think." She said. Murphy nodded and stood up.

" I can understand that. We brought all your stuff here." He said.

" Oh great, I'm so glad that you guys went through my stuff. That's awesome." She said dryly. Murphy frowned and decided to ignore the snipe tone in her voice.

" Bathroom is down the hallway, first door on your right." He said before he walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him and shook his head.

BDSBDSBDS

Lyric got off the bed and moved to her bags. They had sorted everything for her. Her bathroom things were in one bag, her clothes in another, her panties and bras in a third bag. She couldn't help but blush thinking about them touching her panties. She silently yelled at herself for being a stupid girl. These were not men she should be blushing over. They were her kidnappers and killers and she needed to figure out a way out of there. She gathered up her stuff and moved to the door of the room they were keeping her in. She slowly opened it up and saw Murphy had set two towels down for her.

' Well that was nice.' She thought before she mentally shook herself. ' They are not nice men. They are killers. Even if Nick was friends with them, they still got him killed.' Her mouth tighten as she left the room.

She followed his directions to the bathroom and disappeared inside. Murphy had been standing by the front door of the cabin, about to go out for a smoke when he saw her leave the room. He sighed as he watched her. She had been through a lot, he knew it. He had watched her struggle with her brother's death and now everything she thought she knew about him was being challenged. Murphy could understand her being mad and upset. She just needed time to think. She would come around, she would calm down. He was sure of it. He turned his back to the cabin and walked outside to join his brother on the porch. Lyric was a smart girl. Nick had always talked about how smart he thought she was.

She was a bartender and waitress at a local bar but Nick said she was smart. He had tried to talk her into going to college but she was never into it. She hated school, it was boring to her, Nick had said. She liked the hours she had the bar and thought the drunks were funny. She knew she couldn't work at the bar forever but had just never been able to find something she liked enough to study it.

" What do you think, Murph? She gonna come around or kill us in our sleep?" Connor asked. Murphy sat down on the top step and took out his smokes.

" I think..." He paused to light up. " We had better not sleep for a while." Connor smiled and laughed.

" Nick said she had a bad temper but I didn't think she'd actually try and kill us." He said. Murphy took a long drag as he nodded.

" The look on your face was priceless." He said. The boys looked out into the woods as they smoked in silence.

" Well, we will see how well you handle it when she tries to kill you." Connor said, making Murphy chuckle.

" Aye, we will but I have been in a room with her, alone, door shut, and she did not try and kill me. Must be because she knows I'm the better twin." Murphy said.

" Fuck you." Connor snapped as he rubbed the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

Lyric looked at the small window in the bathroom and realized, with a heavy heart, that there was no way she could fit through it. She locked the bathroom door and started the shower. She needed something that could clear her head and the warm water would do just the trick. She would take a shower and figure out how to get herself out of situation she was. These men was dangerous. And the cops and FBI agent with them, weren't any better.

But why was Nick in so many pictures with them?

Lyric frowned as she stripped off her clothes. They must have tricked him. They must have made Nick feel like he could trust them. Lyric dropped her shirt to the floor and nodded to herself. That had to be it. The Saints tricked Nick and earned his trust. Nick must have found out what they were up to and they killed him to hide what they were doing. Her eyes started to sting at the thought of her brother. She stepped into the water and closed her eyes as the tears started to flow freely.

Nick was strong and brave. He had bruises all over his body so that meant he had fought for his life. He had rope burns on his wrists which she had been told meant he had been tied up. So he had fought them until they tied him up. They punched him repeatedly then shot him. Lyric covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder at the thought of her brother fighting to live, fighting the two men he thought were his friends. Her hate grew larger. How dare they do that to him.

She had to get out of there and away from them.

BDSBDSBDS

Murphy walked into the cabin, ahead of his brother, at the same time Lyric came out of the bathroom. Their eyes caught. Murphy's steps slowed to a stop as he took in her eyes. They were red and slightly swollen so he knew she had been crying again. She frowned hard at him as Connor walked past him. She clutched her clothes to her and quicken her steps to her room. She glared at him until she reached her door, making Murphy sigh. She was going to be difficult. She was going to make it difficult for them. She opened the door to her room then slammed it shut when she disappeared inside.

Lyric dropped her clothes and ran to the window in the room. She opened it up and popped out the screen. She stuck her head out and see how far off the ground she was. There was a small porch with a roof right under her room that she could jump onto. She could jump on the roof, then to the ground then take off. She had no idea where she was but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to leave. She could stay in the woods but follow the road until she came to a main road. Then she could flag a car down and get a ride to the nearest police station. It wasn't a great plan but it was hers and she was going to do it as soon as she was sure everyone was sleeping. She didn't care about that FBI agent or the ' cops' that were there. She wasn't going to trust them like Nick had. When she heard a knock on the door, she asked them to hold on then quickly replaced the screen and shut the window. She walked back over to the door and opened it with a narrowed look.

" What?" She snapped to Murphy.

" I brought you something to eat." He said. She noticed he was holding a tray in his hands and it had a plate sitting in the center on it. On the plate was a salad and what looked like a pork chop. " I thought you would be hungry and won't want to eat with us so I made you a plate and brought it here."

' Yeah right, like I'm going to eat anything you brought me.' She thought. She took the tray from him.

" Thanks." She muttered.

" You could join us though, if you want." Murphy offered.

" Oh wow, really? You won't mind if your kidnap victim has dinner with you? How nice. Fuck off!" She said before she slammed the door in his face.

" She told you!" Connor said from his spot on the stairs. He was laughing at his brother. Murphy turned around and frowned.

" What the hell is her problem?" He asked, walking away.

Lyric went back to the window and opened it up. She popped the screen back out. She picked up the pork chop, ignoring how hungry she really was, and chucked it out of the window. She tossed the salad out next. She was not eating anything they made or gave to her. She would not eat anything she didn't make herself but she didn't think she would be there much longer so she wasn't worried about it. She put the screen back in and reclosed the window. She moved across the room and opened the door. She set the tray outside and closed the door again.

Later that night she waited until the cabin settled in. As far as she could tell it was only herself, the brothers and their dad staying at the cabin. She waited until the cabin was silent for an hour then she opened her window and popped out the screen. She carefully set it down on the floor then climbed out of the window.

As quietly as she could, Lyric dropped herself down onto the roof of the porch. She listened and when she heard nothing, she dropped down the grass. The cabin was dark so she took off running around the side of the house. She saw the road a head and sprinted as fast as she could. She was so focused on her goal that she didn't notice the boys sitting on the porch. They were getting ready to dump the rest of the chloroform out onto the grass.

" What the hell?" Murphy asked.

" Is that our lil Lyric?" Connor asked.

" Where does she think she is going, do you think?" Murphy asked.

" I don't know but we better go and get her." Connor said, standing up. " Good thing we kept this."

Lyric's lungs were burning and her legs were already hurting. She wasn't used to running but she was pushing herself. She heard the brothers calling out to her and knew they were close behind her. Lyric turned and took off into the woods. She ran, dodging trees and brushes. Finally she ducked down behind a tree. She just needed a few seconds to catch her breath.

" Lyric!" She heard Murphy yell. She froze right where she stood. She was trying to force herself to slow her breathing down but her chest and lungs were hurting so bad. She clutched her chest and prayed she didn't start to cough.

" Come on, Love!" Connor yelled. " We aren't going to hurt you!"

' Yeah right.' She thought. She strained to listen but couldn't heard anything. She closed her eyes and shook her head. ' Okay, I'm just going to sneak away. Quick and quiet so they won't hear me.' She said to herself. She pushed away from the tree and turned around to head back towards the road.

" Got you." Murphy said, appearing right in front of her.

Lyric jumped a second before Murphy rushed her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, yanked her against him at the same time he covered her nose and mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform. Lyric hit him in the chest, pushed and twisted away from him but Murphy just tighten his hold on her. He told her over and over that she was fine, that she was safe. Lyric's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she started to sag down.

" Murphy!" Connor called out.

" I got her!" Murphy called out, sweeping her up into his arms. He turned around and started back towards the road.

" Fast lil runner, isn't she?" Connor asked when Murphy emerged from the woods.

" Aye." Murphy agreed.

" How do you think she got out without Da seeing her come back the stairs?" Connor asked. Murphy shifted her in his arms as he shook his head.

" I don't know." The brothers fell into silence as they walked back to the cabin.

Duce didn't seem surprised when Murphy walked in with Lyric passed out in his arms. He was sitting at the fireplace, smoking his pipe and smiling. Connor shook his head, following Murphy up the stairs. When they reached the top, Connor moved forward and opened the door to her room. Murphy walked in as Connor put his hands on his hips. He shook his head, walking over to the open window. Murphy walked to the bed to lay her down.

" Think she jumped out of this window?" Connor asked.

" Aye." Murphy said. He laid her down then moved down her body to take her shoes off.

" Guess we have to nail this shut." Connor said.

" Aye." Murphy said. He pulled one of her shoes off and dropped it to the floor while he stared at her face.

" I will be back than." Connor said. He was still shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

Murphy took her other shoe off then moved back to her head. He sat down, still staring at her. He felt connected to her, protective of her, because he had watched her through the heat of her grief. He saved her when she tried to kill herself. He worried for her. Murphy swept his hand over her hair and sighed. He wished she could understand what they were trying to do. He wished he could make her understand that they were just trying to help her. He sighed and leaned down.

" Lyric," He whispered into her ear. " we are trying to help you. You need to understand. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you. I want to take care of you. Let us take care of you, please."

" What the hell are you doing?" Connor asked, making Murphy jump up quickly.

" Nothing." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Connor was smirking.

" Were you trying to kiss her there, Murphy?" Connor teased as he started towards the window.

" No!" Murphy said quickly, feeling his face heat up. " I was trying to talk to her subconscious."

" What?" Connor asked. Murphy watched as his brother started to replace the screen.

" Her subconscious. I was trying to implant an idea in her subconscious. I was telling her she needed to trust us." Murphy defended. Connor laughed while he fixed the screen.

" Think that will work then?" Connor asked. Murphy shrugged.

" Couldn't hurt to try. Seen it done in the movies and shit."

" Well I guess we will see in the morning then, won't we?" Connor smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Guest from the other story: You're welcome, lol, I know you are following me. *_

When Lyric woke in the morning, she slowly turned onto her back. When she opened her eyes, she remembered everything right away. She remembered running through the woods, hearing Murphy and Conner yelling for her. She remembered Murphy grabbing her and covering her with a cloth a second before everything went black. She scrambled out of the bed and ran to the window. She started tugging it, only to find that it was nailed shut.

" Motherfuckers!" She yelled. The door to the room opened, making her whip around.

" Well, it looks like you are awake." Connor said as he strolled in, followed by Murphy.

" Let me go." Lyric said.

" Now, Love, you know we can't do that." Connor said. " What do you think we can do to help you understand what we are doing here?"

" Nothing. There is nothing you can do. Just get away from me!" She spit out. Connor shook his head and looked at his brother.

" Well there went your subconscious idea." He said. Murphy nodded without taking his eyes off Lyric.

" Aye." He said, tracking her eyes as she looked from them to the doorway. He tensed, knowing what was going over her face. A second after he saw the idea pass completely over her, Lyric bolted for the open door. Murphy was quick to react. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around as he picked her up.

" Let me go!" She screaming as she started kicking and fighting against him.

" Calm down, Lass!" Murphy said. Connor just grinned and moved to block the door. Murphy walked over to her bed and dropped her on top of it. " You aren't going anywhere!" He said. Lyric whipped around and stared at him.

" I fucking hate you." She hissed out. The words were like a dagger straight to Murphy's heart. His shoulders dropped as he stepped back.

" Now that's not nice, Love." Connor said. " We are just trying to do what Nick asked us to do." Lyric picked up her pillow and flung it at him.

" Don't! Don't you dare say his name! Fuck you!" She screamed as she stood up on her bed. Murphy was frowning while he watched her. She turned and grabbed her other pillow and threw it at him. It hit his chest then fell to the floor. " I hate you both! Get the fuck away from me!"

" Come on, Murph." Connor said.

Murphy sighed but turned to move to the door. Images of her crying at her sink or while sitting on the couch were flying through his mind. How many times had he wanted to hug her because she seemed so alone? How many times had he wished they had gotten to know her when Nick was alive so he could have given her some comfort after his death? How many hours had he spent pacing the small hideaway apartment he stayed in with Connor after she cut her wrist? Had he really been so stupid as to think she would just accept them?

As soon as the door to the room shut, Lyric fell to her knees on the bed and screamed. Her hands went into fists as she leaned forward in the bed. She was sitting on her knees. She screamed and cried. What the hell had happen in her life that she ended up trapped in the house with these men? She was suddenly angry with Nick. This whole thing was his fault. Why had he done this to her? How could he do that to her? He knew she would be completely alone if something happen to him.

Murphy leaned his head against the door as Connor walked down the steps. She was screaming and crying. He couldn't bring himself to dismiss her as Connor did. He couldn't bring himself to walk away from her. He felt connected to her even if she didn't feel the same way. He understood her, had gotten to know her from a distance, save her and he just wanted to make things right for her. He shook his head as he listen to her crying. She was sobbing.

" You need to let her go." Duce said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. " You need to let her cry this out. She will understand, she just needs some time. She needs to cry this out. She needs to be mad before she can calm down and accept it."

" Will she?" Murphy asked.

" Aye. She needs to let the grief take her down more before she can let herself reach for help. She is more like Nickolas than you think. She won't let anyone help her right now. She needs to hit the bottom." Duce said.

" And you don't think her almost killing herself was the bottom?" Murphy asked.

" No." Duce said.

" Well, I don't want her too. I want to help her." His son said. " I owe it to Nick."

" And she won't let you. Not right now. Come on down, son. Just leave her alone." Duce said, motioning with his hand for Murphy to join him.

BDSBDSBDS

Lyric didn't come out of the room until a few hours later. She showered and changed her clothes then slowly made her way down the stairs, taking Connor and Murphy by surprise. Duce was sitting by the fireplace, calming smoking his pipe. The brothers were sitting on the couch but all three were staring at her. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she suddenly looked shy and unsure.

" So I have been thinking," She began. " if Nick trusted you guys, maybe I should too. I feel kind of bad for the way I have been acting and I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you guys by making you dinner." Connor grinned as he almost jumped up.

" Well, it's about time you came around!" He said as he started towards her. " Come on, Love, let me show you to the kitchen." He said, taking her gently by the arm.

" Murphy." Duce said.

" I'm on it." Murphy said as he stood up.

He followed them through the cabin as they walked to the kitchen. Connor had his arm across her shoulders and was talking excitedly to her. Lyric was listening, only interjecting a smile and a small laugh every once and while. Murphy was surprised by the chance in her but was glad to see it. Maybe his dad had been right. Maybe she had just needed to cry it out. He was looking forward to exchanging stories about Nick with her.

The boys sat back at the table and watched as she made them pasta. She was chatting with them, smiling and laughing at their comments. She noticed that the brothers rode each other hard. They'd say anything to piss the other one off or throw each other under the bus. One fight they got into it had them pushing and shoving each other over the table so Lyric used it to her advantage.

She slipped out her pill bottle and opened three beers. She quickly took out three of the sleeping pills her doctor had given her and opened the capsules up. She dumped the contents of the pills into each beer then swirled the bottles around. She glanced behind her at the boys but they were still fighting with each other so she slipped the pills back into her pocket. She picked up two of the beers and faced them again.

" You guys need to relax." She said. " Do you always fight like this?" She asked, walking to the table.

" It's his fault!" Connor said. " Murphy is a big baby!"

" I am not!" Murphy snapped. Lyric smiled and set their beers down.

" Drink up, boys. Dinner is almost ready." She said. She moved back to the counter and picked up the beer for Duce. When she faced the boys she almost grinned. Both Connor and Murphy were taking deep drinks from their beer. She shook her head then walked out to find Duce. Once the beers were gone it would only take forty-five minutes for the pills to put them all to sleep then she could just walk out. " I brought you a beer." She said when she reached the living room.

" Well thank you, Love." Duce said, standing up. He met her in the middle of the room and took the beer from her.

" Dinner will be ready soon." She said.

BDSBDSBDS

Connor and Murphy's stories continued through dinner. Lyric ate a lot because she was starving and wasn't sure when she would get her next meal after she left. Since she wasn't sure where she was or how long it would take for her to find help, she loading up on the food. She watched the boys for signs that pills were taking a hold of them and it didn't take long after they were finished eating.

It started with Connor yawning and Murphy rubbing his eyes. Connor sat back and stretched his arms over his head. He clasped his hands together and placed them behind his head with a very male satisfied smile on his face. Lyric smiled and stood up to gather the plates up. Murphy put his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands.

" That dinner was amazing." Connor said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

" Thank you." Lyric said. She set the plates in the sink.

" Aye, Lass. You are a good cook." Murphy said slowly. " I'm so tired."

" Me too. I think I am going to head off to bed." Lyric said. " Night guys." She said.

" Good night, Lass." Murphy said, closing his eyes.

" Aye, sleep well, Love." Connor said, his head dipping down. Lyric left the kitchen with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

Lyric stuffed as much of her stuff into her backpack as she could. She knew the sleep meds she had slipped them should have pulled them under but she still wanted to wait for a while before she made a move. Her doctor had given her the pills after Nick died. She waited an hour in the bedroom then crept out. She walked down the hallway quietly and looked into one of the rooms that had an open door. Connor was passed out spread eagle in the bed in the room, laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side. She smiled then moved to the railing. She looked over it and down into the living room. Murphy was laying on his stomach on the couch. His head was turned towards the fireplace and his right arm was hanging off the couch.

She took a deep breath and started towards the stairs. When she reached the middle of the stair case, Murphy let out a loud half sigh/half moan, freezing her movements. She waited to see if he was waking up but he didn't move so she started walking again. She quietly walked over to the couch and looked down at him. If he hadn't kidnapped her, Lyric might have thought he was hot. Well he was hot regardless of him kidnapping her. And he was just her type. Dark hair, stunning eyes, tall. She shook her head and moved to the front door. Weren't they going to be surprised in the morning?

" Going somewhere, Love?" Duce's patient voice asked from behind her. Lyric's heart dropped. She held her breath as she turned around. He was standing in the kitchen doorway with pipe in his hand. " I'm not as easily fooled as my boys are."

" You didn't drink the beer." She said.

" No, I did not. I noticed some unusual fizzing in it and dumped it out." He said. " Now, let's go into the kitchen, have some tea and a talk." Then Duce turned around and moved into the kitchen, without even waiting to see if she followed. Lyric looked towards the front door, dropped her shoulders then back at him. She chewed on her bottom lip and frowned. " Tea's made and hot, Love." Duce called out. Lyric sighed and followed his voice.

BDSBDSBDS

When Murphy woke in the morning, his head was pounding and he felt groggy. His arm and leg were hanging off the couch and he couldn't even remember falling asleep. He groaned and pushed himself up so he was laying better on the couch. He frowned and brought one hand to his head, turning onto his back. He shook his head to clear it. What the hell had happen to him? He had only drank one beer with dinner then had been so tired he couldn't think straight. He remembered walking over to the couch and then...there was nothing. Murphy brought both hands to his face and scrubbed them hard against his skin. Why wouldn't his head clear?

" Hey." Lyric's voice made his eyes open, drop his hands and look at her. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands She smiled sadly as she walked around the couch. She slipped down onto the coffee table in front of him.

" Hey." Murphy answered. His voice was rough and still filled with sleep. She leaned forward and handed him the coffee. Murphy grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself up. He turned, planting his legs on the floor hard. He took the coffee and brought it to his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled the dark, hot liquid's scent.

" I need to tell you I'm sorry." She said. He took a long hard drink of the coffee. Maybe that would clear his head. " I drugged you." Murphy choked and turned his head away from her so he won't spit the coffee all over her. He coughed and swiped his hand over his lips to clear it of any coffee that slipped out.

" What?" He asked with wide eyes when he looked back at her.

" Last night. I slipped some of my sleeping pills into yours, Connor's and your dad's beers last night." She dropped her eyes and closed them. " I intended the three of you to fall asleep and then I was going to leave. I thought it was going to work but your dad didn't drink his beer." She rubbed her palms against her legs then looked at him again. " He stopped me before I could leave."

" Murph!" Connor yelled as he came out of his room. Lyric looked up at Connor as he came to the railing.

" Shit." Lyric swore softly. Connor pointed at her with a anger filled eyes and one hand planted on the railing.

" You!" He yelled. " What the hell did you do to me!" Lyric bit into her bottom lip and stood up.

" I'm sorry." She said. She linked her hands together and pressed them against her stomach to calm it. " I drugged you and Murphy."

" You drugged us!" Connor yelled as he made his way towards the stairs. Duce came out of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. " You fucking drugged us!" Connor yelled again.

" I did and I'm sorry." Lyric said.

" You ungrateful bitch!" Connor yelled. Murphy leaned forward and set his cup on the coffee table. He slowly stood up with a frown.

" Connor," Murphy started. He took a gentle hold of her arm and guided Lyric to stand behind him. He knew what Connor was like when he was mad. Connor wouldn't lift a finger to a female but Murphy didn't want his brother in her face, screaming either.

" Are you protecting her?! She drugged us! After all we have done for her this little bitch drugged us!" Connor was yelling as he walked down the steps.

" Connor." Duce said.

" Do you even know what we went through when Nick died! Do you even care!" Connor yelled. Murphy reached behind him to take a hold of her hip but Lyric moved away from him. Murphy looked at her as she came around to face Connor's anger on her own. " Do you know what it was like for us to see our best friend die?! We promised him we'd take care of you! YOU were his last thought! He begged us to protect you! He died in our arms! His blood was all over us!"

" I know." Lyric said softly.

" We were there when you IDed his body! Did you know that!" Connor was still yelling as he stalked up to her. " We were right behind you the entire time! We watched you cry while you did dishes! We watched you until I couldn't take it anymore! Murph followed you to work! He stayed up all night in the bushes to make sure you were safe! He bought you that fucking CD when yours broke! He called 911 when you tried to off yourself! He held your wrists while you bled all over him! Murphy ran himself crazy to take care of you! He hardly slept, hardly ate! For YOU! We took you when word got out that Nick's murderer had found you! We have done all this and you act like a bitch! A selfish, ungrateful bitch!"

" Connor!" Duce said, a little more sternly.

" You're right." Lyric said softly.

" That's enough." Murphy said.

" No, it's not! You tried to choke me! You have fought my brother! You have screamed at us!"

" I'm sorry, Connor." Lyric said as he stepped up to her. Murphy tensed up as his brother stared down hard into her face. Lyric swallowed. Connor was so angry at her she could feel it coming off of him in a hot wave. She swallowed again as her eyes stung with tears. " I'm so sorry, Connor." Her voice cracked as she started to cry silently. " I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I choked you and I'm sorry I drugged you. I'm sorry I screamed at Murphy and fought against him. I'm just...sorry." She shrugged her shoulders then wiped at her cheeks. " I don't know what else to say or how to make it up to you. I was ungrateful." She whispered the last part.

Murphy glanced at his dad then back at Connor who had locked eyes with Lyric. His face was a mask of fury. Murphy couldn't see Lyric's but he knew she was crying. She was struggling to take deep breaths as she stared up at Connor and her shoulders were trembling slightly. The room was completely silent. Connor's face suddenly fell. He reached out for Lyric, making Murphy tense up even more. Connor's hand went to the back of her neck. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. Lyric took a hold of his sides and hugged him.

" We tried hard to save him." He whispered into her hair. Lyric closed her eyes and nestled her face into his chest. Connor's eyes were closed as a few tears started to make their way down his cheeks. "We tried to keep him alive. We followed you everywhere after his death but I had to stop. You cried so much that I couldn't handle it. I let Murphy take over your care. I just couldn't watch it anymore. I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't handle my own grief and carry yours."

" I'm sorry." She whispered again because she didn't know what to say. Connor squeezed her tightly, making Lyric move into him more. Her tears wet his shirt.

" Nick loved you." He said, making Lyric nod. " We loved him." After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. Lyric wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

" Can we start over?" She asked. Connor smiled and nodded.

" Can you stop trying to kill us, Love?" He asked, wiping his own cheeks. Lyric laughed and nodded.

" I can work on it." She said, making Connor laugh.

" Well I guess that's all I can ask for." He said. " Tell me something. When will my head clear? Because I feel like shit."

" Few hours. When I first started taking the pills they made me weird the next day. You guys might need to nap a few times today." Lyric said.

" When we're napping, are you going to try and smother us?" Connor asked with a grin that made her smile.

" I will try hard an reframe." She said.


End file.
